Everything Has Changed
by NudgeIsTheBest
Summary: What happens when Nudge is tempted by Jeb to do things in order to find her real parents? How far will she go and what is Jeb hiding? What is Jeb actually getting out of this?


Note: It's mostly going to be Nudge's view. MAYBE a few other people but have you read my account name :3?

Nudges POV:

Honestly these people. I shoved another fork of steak into my mouth, watching the chaos unfold before me. Iggy whipping mashed potatoes everywhere, as he attempts to flirt with Ella. Gazzy is kicking everyone under the table, chewing with his mouth open and slurping his milkshake. Max was trying to settle all of this while Fang is eating, standing up in a safe zone in the corner of the room. Angel on the other hand is hugging Celeste, talking to it. Talking to a stuffed freaking bear. I did not want to be a part of this, but when Iggy flung a chunk of potatoes into my face, I grabbed the nearest fork and it exploded against his chest, and he made an oof sound before crumpling to the ground. I was partially horrified but mostly pissed off, being the moody teenager I am. Dr. Martinez was off with Jeb "working on something" so there were no parents around. I just stomped all the way to my room, locking the door. But I was more than mad, I felt somewhat different.

Everything has changed since that day Jeb secretly talked to me. _It was a month ago, we were at Anne's house attending school and when Sloan dumped me I was too sad to speak to anyone so I took a different route to the house. Jeb intercepted me on the way and a serious expression showed on his face. He beckoned me farther into the woods and I kept my guard up. That wasn't until he plunged a needle into my arm and put a finger over his mouth, smirking. I wanted to tell Max or Fang but Jeb had told me something after that "This will give you powers, enough to kill the whole flock, but that's not what it's intended for. I gave this to you to help tone down your talking a bit and unleash a more vicious person inside of you. There are side effect for example giving you extra powers and….things like that….anyways, Max isn't the only one with an important mission, you have to do what I say or things are going to be really messy. If you object not only you will get badly injured, everyone you love will. Including your parents, yes, if you do everything I say I will lead them to you. This liquid I injected also allows me to speak inside of your head just like Max's voice, except no one else has it."_ I stare out the window, Jeb hadn't spoken to me for ages but I felt he was going to speak with me soon.

Taking out my scrapbook, I stared at all the supermodels faces, stroking their backs, longing for my wings to be cut off. Max won't let me, and It makes me very angry, since when does she control me. My face droops, oh yeah, since I always cling to her side and is her "little companion that never lets her down." My eyes flare with determination, that is not going to happen anymore.

Max's POV:

Dinner was the usual; the only thing that wasn't usual was the fork exploding against Iggy's chest. Okay, maybe it was a little normal, but my little Nudge, no hesitation, hurling a metal object at her family? Even weirder, she left right after that happened, her face quickly altered from her shock at what happened to…fear? The last month, she barely spoke, and I felt like Fang was rubbing off on her. Ok, ew. I tried to talk to her, but she was already sound asleep and I sighed shaking my head, and heading towards my room in defeat. I couldn't sleep I was worried for her, but my eyelids started to droop, and I had a nightmare. It was the end of the world.

_I was barely gripping the cliff, my hands bloody and bruised. Gazzy was falling, in the arms of Iggy who couldn't support him and they were slowly going to their deaths. Fang was trying hard to fight these creatures that ambushed us, and Angel….she was trying to convince Nudge to stop all this madness. She was hovering above me, prying my fingers off the cliff and whispered "Max, where's your little Nudge now, she's long gone." I started to fall._

I woke up, scared to death, I was heaving with Fang rushing to my side. I shook his hands off my shoulder and rubbed my temple "Ugh, it's ok I'm fine." He looked concerned and then left the room; great. This is a lovely dream to have about your family, it's so heartwarming.

Nudge's POV:

I woke up that morning exhausted. Huge bags were under my eyes, and they were also bloodshot. I barely managed to walk down the stairs, and everyone was already down there, staring at me. I waved a hand hello and poured some orange juice. They were still staring. I was getting really uncomfortable. "Uh, you guys ok?" Max asked me a question I had to quickly think of a lie for "Do you know where Jeb is?" I mumbled a quick no and asked "I'm going to go out for a bit, alright?" Max nodded, letting her wings out and I shook my head, "No, it's alright." She stared, this time trying to read me, I shuffled on my feet when I realized Angel was staring at my head. I quickly blocked out my mind, thinking of pancakes and stuff like that. Iggy looked at me, and said "I'll come." I sighed in defeat and held the door open for Iggy. I held his arm and navigated him through the sky, when he said "Max is worried about you and she told us about a dream about where you were destroying the world and stuff." I halted immediately. I nervously said "Really?" my voice was small and weak. What I didn't know is that the rest of the flock was following me, when I reached my destination with Iggy. I was at an abandoned warehouse and Iggy asked "Hey Nudge, where are we?" panicked as he searched for me. Grabbing his hand I say "Oh just somewhere."

Jeb comes out of nowhere and I gasp. That's when Max barges into the scene, and I am fuming with her for following me, but I say nothing. She yells "Jeb where's my mother! And why are you here with Nudge?" She shoots me a look of sadness and curiosity mixed in with anger. I look away and at the scene unfolding before me. Dr. Martinez comes from behind Jeb, shocked and amused, smirking. "Hey Max, long time no see." Max looks insulted and clears her throat asking "What is going on?" Fang and the rest come at this point, ready to fight and raising their fists. Jeb says "Obviously a fight is going on." Then he turns to me and says "Activate." My body nearly splits in two and I scream. Max is running towards me and Iggy is squeezing my hand harder. I cough blood, and erasers come pouring in, as I stare in horror. My eyelids start to close and all I see is Max crying, watching me. "I'm so sorry." I fall on the ground with a loud thud.


End file.
